Icy Fire
by Chocolat Mieux 9
Summary: Damn. First I get trapped by Firebenders, then, I'm made into a slave, after that I have to pledge loyalty or die, and finally I fall in love with my master, the exiled Fire Prince. Oh Jala! What's a Waterbender girl to do?
1. Twisted Ankles and Firebenders don't mix

_Hi!!! I'm so happy that I could finally put this up. I've been working on this story forever  and I think it turned out pretty well._

_Anyways…enjoy!!_

**_Icy Fire_**

**Chapter 1**

Twisted ankles and Firebenders don't mix

I was stuck.

In the middle of a Fire Nation camp.

Surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers.

With no water in sight and a twisted ankle.

_Oh, Jala! What did I do to deserve this?_

A big burly soldier spoke up, smirking. "So, what shall we do with this pretty wench?" All the men started grinning and murmuring to each other. A short, fat soldier yelled out, "Let's—"

"Let's do absolutely nothing to the girl."

I looked up and searched for the body of the voice. But the soldiers were shuffling around into two straight lines, creating a pathway for someone.

_Are they letting me go?_

No.

They weren't instead they were making a pathway for some person at the end of it. The person was walking down the path in Fire Nation armor. It was a man-no teenager- he was tall and had a ponytail on his head. His eyes were gold and he had a scar -a burn scar, I could tell- around his left eye.

He was glaring at the men with disgust. He stopped at my frame on the ground. I was a warrior Waterbender, but with no water and a busted ankle, I didn't think I could take them. So I played the sympathy card.

My torn Water Tribe tunic and my chestnut hair lose, I was sure I fit a pretty 'damsel in distress' figure. I rubbed my twisted ankle and pressed on it to start tears in my eyes. I looked up at the boy, our eyes connecting. My ice blue eyes showing fear, confusion, and pain. His showing interest, sympathy, and malice, confusingly all at the same time. He turned his head at my ankle and saw it was slightly swollen. He kneeled down at my side and lifted me gently into his arms bridal-style.

The men then bent over to see around the soldier in front of them. Their eyes shared a look of hunger and lust. I was a little intimidated and curled into the boy's chest. He held me and glared out into the crowd of men.

"This girl is mine." What he meant by that, I had no clue. "She is wounded and I'll take her to _my_ healer."

The men's faces faltered and the boy's nose scrunched up in anger. He hissed, "Do anything to her that she doesn't want, and I'll unmercifully and brutally kill you and feed your bodies to the Rhinostriches." I whimpered in fear and the boy held me tighter to his chest, never taking his glowering amber eyes off the soldiers.

The men mumbled and grunted out 'yessir's and went to their tents. It seemed that this mere boy was superior to these grown men. Interesting. He walked out of the soldiers' camp with me still in his arms and kept walking a little while in the forest.

My voice was stunned out of me for some time, but came back to me soon after.

"Where are you taking me?" His gold eyes glanced down at me. "To my healer." I was wondering why he had his own healer, after all, only the admirals and generals and royalty have their own. The crew has theirs.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He kept walking but his hands heated up a little. "I am the exiled prince of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko." _What?_ It rang through my mind like school bells hit by lightning. I was being carried by the _prince_ of the Fire Nation. No wonder he had his own healer. Probably his own cook, bunk keeper, and who knows what else! I had an urge to throttle him but resisted it. No water and a screwed up ankle didn't sound like a winning combination to me. The prince's strength was incredible too; he'd been carrying me for quite a bit of time. I couldn't go hand-to-hand combat with him in this condition.

The forest scenery cleared out into a beach. And on that was a Fire Nation ship. I couldn't go back to anywhere now; not like I had anywhere to go to.

My brother left me and the Tribe weeks ago, Sokka telling me 'Leave the saving the world stuff to the men'. Of course, he also said that my 'magic water tricks' would just get in the way. I water whipped him in the head for that.

But now, as we approached the Fire Nation ship, I felt a little strange. I didn't feel scared at all. Actually, I felt secure for the first time in weeks.

The ship's entrance was guarded and when we arrived they let us in. Though I was greeted with funny looks, I should have expected that. I was being carried by the prince of their nation, in mutilated Water Tribe robes, with deep colored skin and looking kind of tore up. But I was sure they wouldn't do anything. Their precious prince would 'unmercifully and brutally kill them and feed their bodies to the Rhinostriches' if they even dared to touch me.

They probably wouldn't if they knew I was a Waterbender anyway.

"Here is my healer." Prince Zuko's voice pierced my thoughts as I snapped back to reality. A small girl around the age of 10 with dark red hair in braids on the sides of her head and green eyes and freckles hopped up to us.

"Hello, my Prince." She curtseyed to him. She had a beautiful pale green Earth kimono on. "How do you do, miss?" She smiled happily in my face.

Princey walked over to a red bed with a small, beautifully decorated box next to it on a stand. He placed me gently onto the bed and looked over to the girl. "Chiaki, this girl is mine. She has a twisted ankle. Fix it for her." The little girl named Chiaki smiled even more and curtseyed again. "Yes, milord." She pranced to me and leaned over my ankle.

Zuko walked towards the door. "Goodbye, girl. Chiaki, bring her to my suite when you're done." She popped back up and smiled towards him. "Goodbye, sir." He sauntered out the door.

I turned to Chiaki as soon as the door snapped shut. "What did he mean that I'll 'be his'?" She smiled some more and skipped over to the box next to the bed.

"Prince Zuko meant that you'll be his personal servant. Be proud. Now please hold still, milady." She grabbed some white dust from the box, sprinkled it on my ankle and rubbed it gently, her hands and my ankle growing warm and glowing orange.

I, however, was not as gentle with my voice. "_What?_ You mean I'll be his _slave?_" I wasn't so good at following directions. My grandma and teachers would always say that I do everything my way, not how I was asked.

But the little redhead shook her head vigorously, her pigtails flying round her head. "No, no, milady! Well, technically, yeah. But I have so much freedom around the ship and rich food and protection Prince Zuko gives me. And so much fun with Uncle Iroh, and Prince Zuko is such a gentleman. Besides," she stopped rubbing my ankle and looked me in the eye. "What was your life like out there anyway?"

I reflected over that. My life wasn't at all good out there. Fighting the wild animals. Never knowing when I'd take my next bath or meal. Sleeping on hard, dry ground.

I looked over the young girl. She was well fed, healthy, well dressed and happy, though a slave. Or as she said, servant. "I didn't have much of a life." I mumbled, avoiding her gaze. She wrapped her had around my ankle again. "So, would you mind staying here?" I felt my ankle grow warm again.

"I don't know. What if I'm not treated like you are?" She laughed at my question. "Milady, what is your name?"

"Katara." I replied simply. "But what does that have to do with…"

She interrupted me. "Lady Katara, you are the personal servant of Prince Zuko. You will share his room. You will be clothed finely. You will be fed the richest food available to the Prince. Just do as he asks you to. Which won't be too much. Draw his bath, bathe him, pick up his clothing. Things like that. You are the highest of us servants."

She took her hands back from my ankle. "There! So how 'bout it?"

I smiled at the girl. "Sure, I guess I don't really have a choice. He'd probably give me to his lust hungry soldiers." I laughed dryly at this statement. Chiaki's eyes however grew wide. "Milord would never do that! He would never harm a lady, or put her into danger." I raised my eyebrows. "He is such a good sir, Lady Katara! Please stay!" Her eyes pleaded with me. Her pale green eyes were shining, so how could I say no?

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Yay!" The little girl pulled me off the bed with amazing strength and twirled me around. She had healed my ankle but I was still a little rocky and fell back onto the bed.

"Come, come! Lady Katara, I must take you to the Prince's suite!"


	2. The Prince is a real Prince Charming

_Here is another chapter!! Have fun!!_

_Chocolat Mieux 9 A.K.A 'The Best Chocolate on the nines'_

_----------------------------------------------------_

She pulled me back off the bed and supported me by my arm. She started singing on about how much fun we were going to have and dragged me out the door, through three hallways, and up a flight of twisting stairs. Finally, we reached a large and heavily decorated door.

Chiaki knocked on the door. "Milord?" The door swung open.

But instead of Zuko, an old man in Fire Nation robes and a rather large belly came out the room. "Hello, Chiaki. Hello, miss." He bowed his head to both of us. "Hiya Uncle!" Chiaki gave the man a hug. I however was confused. "Uncle? This is your uncle, Chiaki?"

She once again shook her head so hard her braids were flapping everywhere. "No, no, no! This is Prince Zuko's uncle and the General of the Fire Nation. General Iroh." My eyes widened.

The general? I decided to put on the servant act, since I was going to be one anyway. I curtseyed in my torn and worn Water tunic.

"Hello, General Iroh of the Fire Nation. Please excuse my rudeness. I am Katara." Iroh laughed. "Please, Miss Katara. Call me Uncle Iroh or just Uncle. You must be his new personal servant." He jabbed a thumb back towards Zuko's room; my eyes downcast as he said servant. "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Katara. You will be treasured by my nephew."

_Nephew?!_

"He is a gentleman. And he won't do anything you don't want done to you."

"Uncle?" Zuko called out from his room. "What's going on?"

'Uncle' smiled into the room. "There is a visitor for you, Zuko. Meanwhile I'm to go drink my tea, and maybe play some Pai-Sho with Chiaki." Chiaki hugged Uncle's arm. They turned to go down the hallway. "Ms. Katara, please enter Zuko's room." I curtseyed. "Yes, Uncle." And entered Prince Zuko's room.

"Oh, Jala…" I breathed. This room was gorgeous. It was brightly lit by beautiful golden torches and candles. The walls were a deep red and the bed was huge and gold. There was a small hallway in between two walls and doors on each wall.

"Hey, what's your name?" I jumped towards the male voice. It was…Oh, my Jala… a shirtless Prince Zuko standing in the doorway to the adjoining bathroom. He was pretty well built for a boy about, maybe, 16? I blushed a dark pink and curtseyed deeply.

"Hello, master, my name is Katara."

He walked over to me and lifted my chin up to look him in the eye. "Don't call me that Katara." His face was mere inches from mine and his spicy breath surrounded my senses. "Wha-what should I call you, then?" I stuttered.

He stepped back from me and opened large double-doors in one side of the walls. He took out a shirt from the inside of the doors. He slipped it on and stared at me intensely. His golden eyes tore straight into my own ice blue for what seemed like forever, and then I averted my eyes down. "You can call me Prince, sir or milord." He shrugged. He seemed quite carefree. Like there wasn't a war outside this ship.

"Katara, pick your clothing." He opened the other side of double doors and I gaped at its contents. There was beautiful clothing from every part of the world. Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and even Air Nomads! Kimonos, training gear, robes, night clothing, mission clothing, tunics, delicate dresses and so on. I widened my eyes at Zuko. He just looked me up and down and spoke again. "What nation?" I didn't want to displease him, especially on my first day. "You pick, my lord." He sighed and picked up a light blue Water kimono. "Katara, go into the bath, wash, and change." I nodded shyly and scuttled into the bath, only to say, 'Oh…Jala!' once more. The bath was just as beautiful, and almost as large, as his room. The overly large bath tub was encrusted with rubies and garnets; the entire bath was bathed in an orange-gold glow from the fire. I untied my sash and let my tunic slip off my shoulders when the door cracked open slightly. "Katara?" I grabbed a bit of my tunic and held it to my breastplate. I spun around to face the voice. It was Zuko, a tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks. "You can use whatever's in there Katara."

"Yes, milord." He closed the door and I let the tunic fall to my feet. I turned and bended water out of the bath pump and it flowed into the porcelain tub. I looked around for some oils and a scrubber. A large straw basket filled with oils, lotions and sponges were next to the bath. I picked up one of each and placed them on the side of the bath, where a blue towel was folded over the edge. I turned the faucet off as I slipped into the bathtub.

Sighing contently, I let the hot water envelope my body. I hadn't felt a wash in days and a relaxing hot one in years. My hair was splayed out around my shoulders and across my back. I grabbed the oil and sponge. The oil was lightly scented but it intoxicated me. I poured the thick liquid onto the sea sponge and began scrubbing. After I was done, I began washing my hair. I rinsed off and dried off a few minutes later. I waterbended my hair dry and let it stay out and free. I wrapped myself in white underclothing and let the light blue Water kimono devour the contours of my body. I tied a wide white sash around my waist and sighed.

I knew I was going to be a slave to the Fire Nation prince for the rest of the war. I knew I was giving up my freedom. But I was actually looking forward to this. I didn't have much of a life out in the jungle. My Tribe was thousands upon thousands of miles away, and they were in a huge battle. There was nothing out there for me. And this didn't seem so bad.

_----------------------------------------------_

_I hope you like my story!! It's gonna get real interesting real soon so don't worry._

_Just review and I won't send my friend Bryan's emo bunnies to attack you! XD _


	3. The End

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

I awoke in Prince Zuko's bed, as I usually did for the past moon cycle from waxing gibbous moon to waning crescent.

About…three weeks or so.

But he wasn't in bed with me. I would be curled up protectively in his arms if he was; though when I wake him up, he yells in surprise and backs himself away with the quickness of an Airbender. He often falls off the bed in a crumpled heap of Prince and golden silk sheets.

I stretched, looking up to the metal clock on the nightstand.

9:50 am.

"Ah…" I grumble, rubbing my eyes while stretching widely over the large bed, "Flameboy's at practice…mmm…"

"Who's Flameboy?" I heard a rasp, solid, voice say from behind me towards the door of the bathroom. I flipped over; my flimsy negligee ran up my thighs as I hurriedly sat up to see the intruder.

It was Zuko, shirtless again and gleaming with sweat. His golden eyes widened at the sight of my uncovered legs and my wild appearance. He threw the bed comforter over my head and growled, "Cover up!"

I lowered the red blanket from my face and glared at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had practice for another ten minutes…"

Zuko stepped in front of the mirror above the breakfront of his underclothing. He gave himself a look before turning his eyes to mine in the mirror.

"Mu Ling is in the infirmary. Second degree burns…" his voice lowered. I glanced at the scar on his left eye. It didn't open much and didn't respond as well as the other. He touched the russet, scalded tissue around his eye and winced with his other one.

* * *

Zuko sat at the long table for business. They had stopped at a port at an island near the Fire Nation; the Fire Lord sent a messenger for the banished Prince.

Zuko sat patiently in the dim, fire-lit room alone. He knew that his father had heard about him gaining a slave. According to Iroh, the messenger was to bark the disgust his father had for treating a slave so well.

The doors flew open abruptly. A tall, stiff man with a long goatee and beady eyes in thick Fire Nation robes stalked in, accompanied by a squat, toad-like woman with dirty skin and dressed in leaves. Zuko's nose scrunched up in disgust at the filthy woman.

"Welcome." Zuko said, standing up at his seat while the man sat opposite of him. The woman stood behind him, shaking a strange, purple bag making a hollow clanging sound.

"Prince Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation," the man started with a loud booming voice. "I am Charon, royal messenger of the Fi—"

"Get on with it, I haven't all day!" Zuko snapped, the flames of the candles blasted high into the ceiling.

The old toad woman stepped forward. A loud stomp was heard, and Zuko saw black.

* * *

Katara stood out by the railings. Her beautiful ice-blue eyes shined with the light of her soul as she felt the waves flutter to-and-fro beneath her. Her dark skin cooled as she was sprayed with mist from the waves, her red and gold skirt and midriff top was damp…

…and the fire emblem of her necklace shone brightly.

* * *

Zuko grabbed the flask of cool ale from Katara's hand and sat down on a random upturned bucket. Katara smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe Zuko's sweaty torso.

"How was your training session, my prince?" She asked, patting the fluffy black towel on his glistening bicep.

"It was…good." Zuko said, leaning back on a wall and setting the flask down on the floor. "I wanted you to watch. You were supposed to be there; did you not want to see?"

Katara nodded, "Of course, master. I did. I was just a little preoccupied while watching the sea. It was…calming."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Not surprising. Remember, your father was a disgusting little Water Tribe peasant. It must be from him."

Katara smiled sadly, "Yeah, from my father."

Katara knew that her father was Water Tribe, and her mother was Fire Nation. They had an affair, and the Fire Lord learned of it. Seeing as at her mother was a friend of him, the Fire Lord told them that the child would stay, as a slave to his son. And they would be banished from the Fire Nation for eternity. Katara had been with Zuko since she was five years old.

Zuko stood, snapping Katara out of her trance.

"Katara, start my bath. Don't put any of those strange oils in there. I'd rather not go about smelling like a pampered little sissy."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Katara sat on the rim of the large, golden tub. Her tiny hand swirled around in the hot, steaming water. Zuko growled slightly as she stood and slowly took off her robes, revealing the tight, thin white wrappings around her full breasts and round bottom. She needed to change into the bathing clothes before Zuko arrived.

She didn't notice him until he came up behind her, his lust growling deep in his throat, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped out of his grasp.

"M-master!" She gasped, pulling up the skirt to hopelessly cover her body. Zuko's eyes were dark and heavily lidded; Katara could feel the heat of his body rise and warm the room.

"Master?" Katara didn't know what to do. Obaa, the old woman who washed the laundry, said that when Zuko looked at her that way, it meant he wanted to do sacred and taboo things to her precious body.

Katara blushed, and stood out of the way of the prince's path. He smirked and kissed her forehead lightly before submerging himself in the water. Grabbing the sea sponge and pouring lye onto it, Katara gently washed Zuko's back as he told her about his training session.

"So I bashed him into the deck; now there's a large dent in the metal." Zuko finished with a grin. Katara smiled and giggled softly, pouring special soap from the Earth Kingdom shops into his hair.

Katara finished washing him up, dried him off with a downy white towel and passed him some loose casual clothing. As she began to walk away to go to her own chambers, a small room adjoined to Zuko's, she heard him clear his throat:

"Katara," he began, his voice rough.

"Yes, Prince?" She turned to see him blushing slightly, his eyes glinting. He stared at her silently, she stood there patiently…

"Never mind…" He mumbled, shooing her along with his hand.

Katara felt strong arms lift her from her cold, lumpy cot; her sleep-ridden eyes didn't open, but she knew that it had to be Zuko as he laid her down onto a softer, taller, warmer bed. Her mind was about to shut down once more as sleep began to take over, but Zuko whispered as she felt him crawl into bed beside her and wrap his muscled arms around her.

"Sleep with me tonight, my pet," he murmured, his hot lips and tongue gently caressing her neck with more than his words. She smiled and nodded, curling up into his bare chest before sleeping more soundly than before.

This was her prince, hers alone. As it has been, and always will be.

* * *

_Dear Readers, don't kill me!!! *runs* I've just had no inspiration for this story until now. So please review! I love all of those faithful, patient people who have reviewed this and my other stories. AND REVIEW!!! IF THERE'S NO REVIEWS I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY, WHICH MEANS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT GET THE LEMON I'M PUTTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!_

_Thank you,_

_Chocolat Mieux_


End file.
